Zeref
"}} |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Zeref (ゼレフ Zerefu) is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage all throughout history, who possesses very dangerous, and very powerful Magic. He currently appears as a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 9 Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears open-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, his torso. He has messy black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 When angered, Zeref's irises become redFairy Tail Anime: Episode 106 and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 24 Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, doing so by mastering the Black Arts and creating many demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and self-loathing.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 200, Page 20 He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 8 Zeref often commits atrocities with no prior incentive or knowledge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 10-12 In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and seeks to punish those who he believes to be evil.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 18-19 As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity as a result of its repeated idiosyncrasies of hate, evil, and conflict he has witnessed over the years and the repetition of its mistakes over the ages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 15 History At some point in history, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 5-6 Zeref was also stated to have been alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of demons, and thrown the world into chaos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 14 Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of the fact that the keys to his seal had not all been amassed. His inner darkness, on the other hand, remained sealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 18-20 At some point in the past, Zeref learned of Natsu and realized that the Fire Dragon Slayer could someday kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 5-7 Zeref eventually found himself on the secluded Tenrou Island, hoping to completely isolate himself from humanity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 21-22 Ultear Milkovich manipulated the young Jellal Fernandes, making him believe he was possessed by the Dark Mage, all in order to get closer to her goal: collecting the keys to Zeref's seal. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc On Tenrou island, Zeref lays peacefully, asleep, on the ground. When night descends, he is attacked by a pack of wolves. Their efforts to kill the Dark Mage are, however, in vain, as he releases a wave of Death Magic, killing not only the wolves, but much of the surrounding ecosystem. Zeref then apologizes and wallows in misery, wishing to soon meet Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 18-22 Later, Carla has a vision, and sees that Zeref will be involved in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 19-20 During the trial, he runs into Elfman and Evergreen and warns the two to stay away from him, as his Magic is beginning to run rampant. However, when the wave is released, Natsu arrives and saves his fellow comrades from the deathly black wave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 14-21 Zeref is then shocked to see Natsu, saying that he has "grown", but Natsu says that he doesn't recognize the Dark Mage. When he tells the Fairy Tail Mages that he has been expecting Natsu's arrival, Natsu misinterprets the statement as a declaration of challenge and rushes towards Zeref, landing a fierce blow to his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 2-6 Zeref is unfazed by the punch and stands up, disappointed that Natsu is not ready to kill him, causing him to shed tears of frustration. Zeref then unintentionally releases another wave of Death Magic, but Natsu's scarf absorbs the blast, saving the lives of everyone present. Zeref then proceeds to make his escape, however, Grimoire Heart is now aware of his presence, and seeks to hunt him down. Zeref then rests next to a tree and claims that the world continues to reject him, before crying once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 7-12 Later, Zeref is stated to be in a "state of slumber". Shortly thereafter, the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart begins, causing Zeref to wonder if another war is going to take place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14 He then crosses paths with Ultear, and comments how sad it is for Grimoire Heart to have managed to anger him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 23-24 After Zeref asks Ultear if it is power they want, Ultear claims that she wants his entire existence, but Zeref states that he has no intention of assisting them or having anything to do with those in the current era, and that he doesn't want to witness wars or the death of innocent people. Zeref then tells Ultear to stop the attack and leave the island at once, repeating that he is angry, visibly terrifying her with his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 4-7 Rustyrose states to Elfman and Evergreen that when they acquire Zeref the current Magic world will end and a new one will begin, an Ultimate Magic World, where those that don't possess Magic will suffer and die; the other Grimoire Heart members say similar things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 14-17 Zeref himself, however, is powerless against Ultear in his sleeping state and is defeated by her, being warned to underestimate her, as she is the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Ultear then says that they have the key which will awaken him; Zeref begs Ultear to stop, but she ignores him and revels in her victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 18-20 As Zeref lies unconscious, Ultear holds onto him tightly, stating that he now belongs to her and that he will become the King of the Ultimate Magic World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 8 While he is still unconscious, he is seen being dragged around by Ultear, and later by Meredy, who ends up heading to the "escape point". While on their way there, they are chased by a persistent Juvia, who received orders from Gray to keep track of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 The trio are later confronted by Zancrow, who attacks the two girls, and tries to take Zeref back to the airship. Zeref, at this point, stirs, speaking one word ("Acnologia"), and awakes. Zeref and Zancrow then lock eyes, and Zeref releases a wave of Death Magic at the Grimoire Heart Mage, instantly killing him, and knocking out Meredy and Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 6-12 After Zeref casts his spell, he regains control of himself and apologizes to Zancrow for having killed him, closing the former Dark Mage's eyelids in sorrow. He expresses his relief that both Meredy and Juvia survived and then walks away. As he walks, he states that he had no reason to come to this era, and that, to anyone, he is neither enemy nor ally. Zeref then adds that if the current era is about to end, that he may awaken once more, and wishes for Natsu to kill him before that time occurs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 12-14 At the end of the war, an enraged Zeref sneaks aboard the Grimoire Heart airship and confronts the remainder of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, including their Guild Master, Hades, about the horror they have brought upon the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 19-20 While there, Zeref reveals that he was never "asleep", but, rather, he was always "awake". He also reveals that when he understands the weight of human life, his cursed body will eliminate his surroundings; but when he forgets about it, he is able to fully control his Death Magic. He blames Grimoire Heart for the summoning of Acnologia, claiming that it will now end the current era. He then tells the group to repent for their unforgivable sins and casts a spell on Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 2-8 The power of the spell causes huge damage to the airship and slays Hades, sending him plummeting to the sea. Zeref then senses something and wonders if it's Acnologia. While looking down at Tenrou Island, he ponders if it is time for the island's destruction as an enormous winged beast emerges from the clouds.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 251, Pages 19-20 After Acnologia, "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", starts destroying Tenrou Island and attacking the Fairy Tail members, Zeref is senses Wendy's attempts at communicating with the Dragon. Zeref states that Acnologia sees humans as little more than insects, and adds that no dominant being would bother communicating with a lesser life form. Zeref then realizes that mankind will, once again, be embarking on a long, arduous journey, and bids Natsu farewell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 13-14 As the airship continues to fly onward, Zeref witnesses Acnologia destroying Tenrou Island and shuts his eyes, stating, tearfully, that Natsu's journey has ended.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 16-19 Grand Magic Games arc Zeref is stated to still be at large, with the Magic Council trying, unsuccessfully, to track him down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 5 He is later mentioned by Arcadios, who claims that Zeref was the one who turned Acnologia into a Dragon. Arcadios says he is preparing something called the Eclipse Plan, which requires Lucy Heartfilia. Arcadios intends to use Lucy and Yukino Aguria's Magic to travel back in time and kill Zeref before he can transform Acnologia into a Dragon or become immortal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 18-19 As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, Zeref sits, deep in thought, in the nearby forest; the small black creature that accompanied Obra runs up his shoulder. Zeref then senses Mavis Vermilion behind him and states that even though he cannot see nor hear her, he can sense her presence. With a smile on his face, Zeref repeats Mavis' statement that they were close to one another seven years ago, and answers that he has decided on where he is going to die when she asks him so. Zeref states that he's lived for centuries and has seen the rise and fall of different ages, and that he's seen the cycle of hatred continue on and give rise to new evil and conflict between people, but adds he's looking forward to the new age that will end all this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 11-13 With his attitude growing more solemn by the minute, Zeref looks down and asks Mavis how many times people have repeated the mistakes of the past, but is told that despite that, humans will continue to live on. Zeref, however, counters this statement by explaining that if humans continue to repeat mistakes, then they aren't really living and that he is no longer anything that man can come to love. Now removing himself from the ground, Zeref tells Mavis that he has reached a conclusion about humanity: if the world continues to reject him, then he shall reject the world; Mavis tells him that Fairy Tail will be its salvation. Bowing his head, the Black Wizard tells the deceased Guild Master this will be his gift to humanity, thereby allowing them to start anew. Zeref then tells Mavis that he will not start a war but, rather, will simply cause a one-sided annihilation of humanity of which no human soul will survive, earning him a glare from Mavis, who tells him that Fairy Tail will be the one who massacres him. Destroying the forest with his Death Magic, Zeref smiles and internally concludes that his and Natsu's final battle is drawing near.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 13-17 Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 19-20 Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 6-7 According to Arcadios, Zeref was the one who managed to transform the then-human Acnologia, whom was one of the original Dragon Slayers, into a Dragon itself. *'Death Magic' (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō): Death Magic is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 20-21 This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 15-16 However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control his Death Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 6-7 Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 10-11 :*'Death Wave': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 11 (Unnamed) :*'Death Orb:' A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. (Unnamed) :*'Death Pillar': Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 250: Pages 7-8 This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 250: Page 18 (Unnamed) *'Living Magic' (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were demons.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 :*'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous demon that attacked the icy villages in the North.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-15 Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 12-15 :*'Lullaby' (ララバイ Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-14 :*'Nemesis': This spell creates demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of "The Book of Zeref".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 14-19 Enhanced Durability: Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 6-7 Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 19 As well as talk to Marvis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 12 Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref attained immortality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Page 9 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref *Zeref vs. Ultear Milkovich *Conflict on Grimoire Heart's Airship Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Zeref appears as the final boss of the Tenrou Island arc in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can later be unlocked as a playable character by completing the game's exclusive arc.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Quotes * (To his surroundings) "I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life... but the world rejects me. I want to see you soon, Natsu."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 20-21 * (To Ultear Milkovich) ''"I see... so you people are the Apple of Discord here. It's sad, how you've managed to anger me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 23-24 * (To himself) ''"I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now... I might awaken once again."''Fairy Tail Manga : Chapter 242, Page 13 * (To Hades, Kain Hikaru and Rustyrose) ''"It is people like you who carved me into existence. It is wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 18-19 * (To Hades) "Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss." * (To Mavis Vermilion) ''"I've lived for many centuries and watched the rise and fall of different ages. People hate and evil causes conflict, but I'm looking forward to a new age that will purify all of this. How many times has this happened...where people make the same mistakes over and over again?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 15 * (To Mavis Vermilion) ''"If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 14 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Needs Help